Giuoco Piano
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Prequel to the 'Endgame' series, but can be read on its own.  Kurt decides he wants Blaine to be his first, and there's certainly no way Blaine's going to turn him down.     Blaine/Kurt


**Title:** Giuoco Piano

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **NC-17

**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **1/1

**Word Count: **Just over 4800

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary: **Technically a prequel to the 'Endgame' series, but knowledge of that really isn't necessary. Kurt decides he wants Blaine to be his first, and there's certainly no way Blaine's going to turn him down.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Giuoco Piano**

"It's official. I'm going to end my high school career as a virgin," Kurt collapses on his bed, groaning rather dramatically, and Blaine looks up from the magazine he's perusing and quirks an eyebrow at the action.

"Problem?"

"same problem as every other blatantly homosexual boy in this town. When push comes to shove, they're _all _straight," Kurt mumbles into his comforter, and Blaine chuckles and moves over to the bed, reaching to rub Kurt's shoulder comfortingly.

"I wouldn't worry, baby," Blaine assures him, letting his hand run down Kurt's back. "Besides, I never took you as the type to care about something like that."

"Mm, I don't, not really," Kurt admits, resting his chin on his folded arms. "It's more the principle than anything. How many guys can I make a fool of myself in front of before the novelty wears off?"

"You never were a fool in front of me," Blaine says softly, removing his hand and striding across the basement. "It was the other way around, mostly."

"To be fair, I think that coming up with an elaborate plan to get two people to meet, fall in love, and hopefully get married just so you can live with the guy of your dreams trumps an embarrassing song in a mall," Kurt snarks, a little bitter, and Blaine ponders this for a moment. "Plus I decorated our room like a Moroccan brothel."

"Okay, you win," Blaine concedes. "Maybe. Remember, you and he are still best friends. The guy I sang to never wants to see my face again."

"So we're even," Kurt decides after a moment, pushing himself up and flopping onto his back.

"We're even," Blaine agrees. "And really, it's not a big deal. I…"

"_You _had sex in high school," Kurt shifts, the movement of his loose shirt against the bed making it slide up, and Blaine's eyes are drawn to the thin sliver of skin visible between the sweater and Kurt's jeans. _Stop it, _he tells himself. _You agreed that it was never going to happen, and it's never going to happen. Let it go. _

"True, but look at how far that got me: he's gone, now, and I'm not likely to interact with him again," Blaine thinks back to the man he gave his virginity to and shivers, not because it was bad, but because in the end it _meant nothing, _and the sad part is that _that _seems to be common, at least if Kurt's stories about his brother are true.

Kurt deserves something better, because Kurt's special in a way that Blaine doesn't think he'll ever find again…which is probably the only reason why he says what he does next.

"What about me?"

"You what?" Kurt asks, shrugging his shoulders and inadvertently shifting his shirt up farther, and Blaine pointedly looks away from that milky skin and clears his throat.

"You want somebody to…to sleep with, right? I could be that somebody," Blaine tries to sound nonchalant and Kurt gives him an appraising look before heaving a breathy sigh.

"I appreciate the offer, Blaine, but…I thought we agreed that staying friends was more important than exploring a relationship," Kurt reminds him firmly, as if he's forgotten, and Blaine shakes his head.

"I'm serious, Kurt. We sleep together once and nothing changes. I think, after everything, we're strong enough to make it through this without it affecting our relationship. And I can't deny that I'm attracted to you, plus…"

"Plus I know you and I won't run the risk of being left in a cold bed after the fact?" Kurt sits up, tilting his head down and smirking, and Blaine swallows and nods. "I appreciate the offer, and I know it would be…pleasurable for both of us, but I just…"

"I don't need an answer right away," Blaine moves back toward the bed as Kurt lays down again, tilting his head and exposing the slender line of his neck. "Just…think on it for a while. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt promises with a tiny smile, reaching to pull Blaine down into a chaste kiss. They've done this before, of course, but it's never gone anywhere sexual.

He really, really wants to change that, and even if it's only ever one night, it'll be enough.

Kurt's more than worth it.

"So you'll think on it, then?"

"I will," Kurt lets him go and Blaine moves to leave, but not before deciding to give in to his original impulse and letting his hand slip under Kurt's sweater, resting on his smooth stomach as Kurt gasps and arches towards him; and oh, God, he's responsive and Blaine has a feeling he'll be loud in the bedroom, too.

He needs to leave before this goes any farther, but he can't resist leaning in once more, breathing across Kurt's lips as he whispers, "Tell me you don't feel that."

"I…Blaine…" Kurt reaches for him as a door slams upstairs and he's up in a flash, straightening his sweater and fixing his hair before turning back to face the older boy. "I'll call you."

"Great," Blaine grabs his bag and jacket and heads up the stairs, getting the hint pretty clearly. He nods to Finn on the way out, the taller boy digging through the refrigerator, and leaves the house.

He doesn't really think Kurt will call him.

But he sure hopes he will.

Kurt doesn't mention it again until rather close to his graduation, but the answer is a definite 'yes' and they spend all the time they can planning. In the end, Blaine's parents are out of town for the weekend and, as Kurt needs an alibi, Blaine consents to telling Mercedes (who, as predicted, gives him the 'you take care of him or you'll never use that part of your anatomy again' chat before grinning and promising to cover for Kurt) and, since Kurt's never really lied in order to sneak out for sex, Burt believes him immediately.

Blaine's grateful for that, because Burt Hummel is intimidating, and if he isn't bad enough he's quite convinced that Finn will do almost anything for Kurt at this point and Finn's considerably bigger than he is, so the last thing he wants to do is get into a confrontation with the other boy. "Finn's a teddy bear," Kurt laughs when Blaine relays his concerns. "By which I mean that it takes a lot…and I mean a _lot _for him to lose it entirely, not that he's nice to cuddle with. Which he is, incidentally," Kurt winks and Blaine sighs and tries not to think too hard on it. Kurt and Finn have a very unconventional relationship but he knows it works for both of them, so he's certainly not going to say anything against it.

So when Kurt shows up at his door Friday night, dressed like he's going for a night out at the club as opposed to just a casual night in, Blaine tries to control himself and _not _ruin what he's sure is nearly a thousand dollar outfit.

"Well, hello, there."

"Hey," Kurt shifts his bag, hand gripping the strap across his chest, and Blaine knows he's freaking out a little so he tries his best to defuse the tension.

"C'mere," he reaches out and pulls Kurt into a kiss, sighing in relief when Kurt wraps his arms around him and kisses back, a little desperate and a little hopeful and Blaine frantically tries to keep control of himself because it's so easy to lose control when Kurt's involved.

And yes, a part of him feels guilty over what he's about to do because Kurt's so pure and virginal that tainting him should be a sin or something, but at the same time he _wants _him, wants him more badly than he's wanted almost anyone, and if he can't have him forever he can at least have him for tonight.

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah," Kurt whispers, still clutching onto his bag like it's the only thing grounding him to reality, and Blaine takes his hand and leads him to his room, locking the door even though he's pretty sure nobody's going to barge in on them.

"Kurt, we don't have to do this," Blaine says honestly, even though at this point it's going to be _really _hard to let the other boy walk out the door. "It's totally up to you, and if at any point you want to stop, no matter what we're doing, we'll stop. Okay?"

"I know you wouldn't push me into anything," Kurt assures him, finally slipping his bag over his head and placing it carefully off to the side. "I'm just…nervous."

"Understandably so. But take it from somebody who's been there: it's not as scary as you think," Blaine's doing his best to reassure his friend, but he can tell that Kurt's not buying it. "Really, Kurt, if you just want to watch a movie and grab some dinner, that'll be just as…"

Blaine blinks as Kurt lunges at him, hand wrapping around the back of his neck and kissing him feverishly, and to Blaine it feels far too much like he's trying to convince _himself_ that this is what he wants as opposed to what he _actually _wants, so he forces himself to pull away and holds Kurt at arm's length. "Wh-why are you…"

"Because you don't want this. Not really," Blaine says calmly, moving his hands up to grip Kurt's shoulders as he looks at him. "Kurt, you know you're better than anybody in this town…in this state, even, which is why you're going to New York. And I know you're not the type to get hung up on when you lose your virginity, so why are we doing this?"

"Because I want to. Really," Kurt promises. "I can't think of anybody I'd rather be with, and I understand if you don't feel the same…"

"Don't be stupid," Blaine lets out a short laugh. "Of course I do. Just…let things happen naturally. Don't try to rush anything, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt nods in agreement before pulling Blaine close again, and the kiss this time is much more controlled.

"Kurt, before we go any farther, I need to ask you how far you've gone before," Blaine says quietly, not wanting to scare Kurt off again but needing to know.

"You know how far I've gone," Kurt shrugs. "And you seem to have much greater luck finding people to date than I have," he adds, and Blaine has a feeling that he knows why this is (namely, that Kurt intimidates a lot of people. Blaine's never been shy about his sexuality but he doesn't walk around proclaiming it, either, and Kurt has no fear of standing out which, Blaine has to admit, would probably scare some people off) but he won't say anything.

"True. Okay, how far have you gone by yourself?"

"As far as one can go with no supplies and a brother who likes to barge in at inopportune times," Kurt snorts, and Blaine can sympathize with him, there -Finn has no tact.

"So you've…" Blaine wiggles his fingers, thinking that this may just qualify as the most awkward conversation ever, and Kurt blushes and nods at the action. "Okay. That's a start."

"Right. Good," Kurt kisses him once more before pulling away, hands migrating to his shirt as he begins to unbutton it, and Blaine watches him with veiled interest until Kurt has it undone and slides it off, looking like he'd like nothing better than to fold it perfectly and hang it up neatly. "Um. Impulse," Kurt sighs and settles for folding it semi-neatly and placing it on his bag before he straightens up, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Right. Impulse," Blaine repeats, stripping his own shirt off and tossing it onto a chair before he moves to take Kurt's hands and draw him in. "Still okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," Kurt gives him a marginally more convincing smile this time before Blaine wraps his arms around the other boy and pulls him close, mouthing at his neck as Kurt sighs and tilts his head to accommodate him.

And Blaine can't stop _touching _him, because his skin is as smooth as Blaine had always thought it would be, so he skims his hands along Kurt's back and shoulders, feeling creamy skin under his fingers and just wanting to kiss every inch of him.

Kurt's hands are solid on his shoulders, fingers fluttering in a pattern that Blaine would willingly bet is some old piano exercise, and while he's not quite sure what that means at least Kurt isn't pulling away from him again.

He moves downward, tasting as much of that skin as he can, and slides his hands around to brush his thumbs over Kurt's nipples, feeling the pink buds harden under his fingertips. Kurt whimpers at the action, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows convulsively, and Blaine smiles to himself before ducking his head and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking at the bud before biting gently, causing Kurt to emit a soft moan.

Blaine moves his hand to the front of Kurt's incredibly tight jeans, taking a chance and smirking as he feels the unmistakable bulge of an erection through the snug fabric.

"You're hard," he whispers, not wanting to scare Kurt off by speaking louder, and Kurt nods distractedly as Blaine swipes the other boy's nipple with his tongue one last time before straightening up. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, and Blaine undoes his jeans with one hand before pushing them down, Kurt kicking them away as Blaine cups him through his underwear, earning another one of those little moans in return.

"Still okay?" Blaine feels that he has to ask, because Kurt certainly _looks _aroused but it's more than obvious that he's still a little afraid. Kurt nods and Blaine sinks to his knees, mouthing the line of Kurt's erection through his rather tight-fitting underwear, and Kurt gasps and instinctively grabs at Blaine's hair, realizing what he's doing after a moment and dropping his hands to his sides as Blaine moves back a little.

"Sorry. I shouldn't…"

"It's okay. Just do whatever comes naturally," Blaine presses a kiss to his stomach before standing and moving over to his bed, digging a tube of lube and a condom out of the drawer. "Kurt."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone," Kurt promises, and Blaine just takes a moment to study him, wide-eyed and with a pink flush of arousal starting to creep down his neck and chest. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Blaine undoes his own pants and lets them slip to the floor, placing the condom on the bed and bringing the lube with him as he moves back across the room and kneels down once more. "I need to take these off, alright?"

"I'm _fine," _Kurt sounds a little exasperated now, which is good, because that means he's getting a bit of his normal attitude back.

Blaine takes him at his word and inches his underwear off, waiting for Kurt to step out of them before he runs a hand up Kurt's leg and pulls him closer, licking the tip of his cock and fumbling for the lube with his free hand. He manages to uncap the lube and pours some onto his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up as Kurt stares down at him, eyes narrowing while Blaine drags him even closer, arm clamped around his waist.

"Go," Kurt runs a hand through his hair, bending enough to clutch at Blaine's shoulders while he slides a finger in, wondering when the last time Kurt did this was because yeah, he's tight.

Deciding to distract him, the dark-haired man takes him into his mouth, opening his throat and taking him as deep as he can while he slides his finger in and out.

Kurt starts moving his hips in little circles, rocking between Blaine's mouth and his finger, and Blaine uses the arm around his waist to hold him as steady as he can, because Kurt is _not _tiny, and when he crooks his finger and brushes the other boy's prostate he pulls off slightly before Kurt can jerk forward, which turns out to be a good thing.

"_God," _Kurt whines, hands scrabbling at Blaine's shoulders as he slides a second finger in, Kurt relaxing marginally as Blaine licks a bead of pre-cum from the tip of his cock, taking just the head into his mouth and sucking gently while he continues to work his fingers, adding a third when Kurt nods at him.

He continues to just lick and suck at the taller boy's erection until he thinks Kurt's ready, and he pulls off with a 'pop' before slipping his fingers out and standing, surprised when Kurt hauls him in for a raunchy kiss, panting into his mouth and pulling him flush to his lithe body.

Blaine shrugs and wipes his fingers off on his boxers, knowing he'll just wash them later, and Kurt impresses him again by reaching forward of his own volition to pull them down before wrapping a hand around Blaine's cock and stroking him firmly, flicking his wrist at the end as Blaine breaks away from his mouth with a gasp.

"No experience, huh?" Blaine laughs breathily as Kurt continues to stroke him lazily, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Blaine's cock in a way that tells him that Kurt would undoubtedly be an _expert _at giving hand-jobs. He has a sudden vision of Kurt on his own bed, stroking himself and biting his lip to kill any noise he's making, and they need to get moving because he's _not _going to last. "Kurt…stop for a second."

"Huh?" Kurt looks at him in confusion, eyes wide and beautiful, and Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him to the bed, prompting him to lie down while he opens the condom and rolls it onto himself before pouring more lube over his fingers and rubbing it over his own arousal. "Blaine, god, c'mere," Kurt pulls him over and Kisses him again, pulling him down so that he's laying directly on top of the other boy and they're touching at every point and…

"Need you, God, need to be _in _you," Blaine mumbles against his lips, and Kurt groans something that's probably agreement as he spreads his legs, wrapping them around Blaine's waist and pulling him forward as Blaine lines himself up.

"This is going to hurt, okay?"

"I know," Kurt nods, and Blaine's happy to see that the earlier fear in his eyes is replaced by this blinding trust that he's always known Kurt has in him.

"If it gets to be too much, tell me to stop, but it'll be easier if you work through it than if I stop and start," Blaine instructs, hand shaking because this all feels far too much like wasting precious time, but he wants Kurt to be as comfortable as possible.

"Okay," Kurt wraps one arm around his neck and grips the sheets with his free hand, breathing out through his nose and nodding sharply as Blaine starts to push in, trying to go fast enough that he stays in motion and slow enough that it won't be too much too abruptly.

Kurt's breathing stutters and he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and starting to shallowly pant as Blaine reaches to stroke his hair, trying to keep him in the present.

"Breathe for me, baby, okay? Nice and steady. You're doing great."

"You make it…sound like I'm…in labour or something," Kurt laughs brokenly, and Blaine sighs at the other boy's predictable biting humour. "But that…really stings."

"Understatement of the year," Blaine slides forward again as Kurt clutches at his back. "It's almost over, I promise."

Kurt doesn't reply to that, just rolls his eyes back and tilts his head to the side, and Blaine keeps touching him, grounding him as he pushes one final time and feels himself bottom out. Kurt's chest is still heaving, but his breathing is steadier and Blaine pushes his nose under Kurt's chin and kisses the soft skin of his throat as Kurt relaxes his grip.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…it's _weird."_

"Again, you're a master of downplaying the truth," Blaine extends his arm, bracing himself on the sheets and giving a slow thrust as Kurt moans and throws his head back farther, arching his back in a way that looks uncomfortable except Kurt's freakishly flexible and it's probably not bothering him at all.

Figuring that Kurt is as relaxed as he's bound to get, Blaine starts to move, changing his angle slightly in order to go as deep as he can, and Kurt lets out a low, keening sound that turns into a sharp gasp, letting Blaine know he's found his prostate.

"Tell me if it's too much, okay, and I can…"

"Blaine," Kurt snaps through gritted teeth, eyes glittering as he looks directly at the dark-haired boy. "I know you're trying to be considerate, and I appreciate it, but if you don't _move _I'm going to have to do something unpleasant to you."

"That's my Kurt," Blaine laughs fondly, caressing Kurt's cheek before moving his hips faster, and Kurt's…God, he's hot, as horribly teenaged-girl of him as that sounds, but he dares anybody to tell him different, because Kurt's writhing and moaning and, if anything, he's even more beautiful in the heat of passion than he is on a normal basis (and Kurt's _always _flawless, so that's saying something).

Kurt's free hand keeps shifting on the sheets and Blaine reaches down to take it and pull it above his head, twining their fingers together as Kurt gives it a reassuring squeeze, and Blaine figures that's the best signal he can get as he starts to snap his hips faster.

Kurt arches his neck up, sloppily kissing him and whispering things too low to hear against Blaine's lips, but he figures that they're not really that important because he's _close, _and when he feels a spurt of wetness against his stomach and chest and realizes that Kurt came without even being _touched _that's pretty much all it takes and he spills into the condom with a low moan, hand gripping Kurt's tightly as he throws his head back and shudders, riding out his orgasm as long as he can.

He flops onto Kurt afterward, feeling a little guilty but knowing that Kurt's stronger than he looks and it's probably not bothering him any. His breath comes in harsh pants as he lays against the other boy's shoulder, hoping that he doesn't have to move anytime soon because he's pretty well spent.

Kurt sighs happily and kisses the top of his head, nuzzling into his hair, and it's _nice. _A little hot and sticky, but Kurt smells really good even after all of that, as amazing as that sounds. "Okay?"

"Mm. Yeah," Kurt sounds half-asleep, the words coming out in a purr, and Blaine laughs at that as Kurt gives him a half-hearted swat. "But I doubt that semen will do wonders for my skin, so I think we'd better clean up before I pass out," he adds, sounding marginally more like himself, and Blaine pulls out with a rather unpleasant squelching noise as Kurt winces and wrinkles his nose.

"Just stay there. I'll grab a cloth," Blaine promises, peeling the condom off and tossing it carefully into the trash as he wets a washcloth and brings it back to the bed, cleaning off Kurt before he wipes his own chest off and throws it in the sink.

Coming back out of the washroom, he stares at Kurt for a while because it's impossible not to, pale against the dark sheets of his bed with just a hint of a blush still staining his skin, eyes closed and head tilted back as he yawns rather adorably.

Any man would be lucky to have him, really, and Blaine counts himself rather blessed that he's _had _him…even if it is only for one night.

"It generally works better when you're _under _the covers," he teases, and Kurt blearily opens his eyes before snuffling and adjusting himself, wincing slightly as he shifts and pulls the blankets nearly over his head.

Blaine huffs a tiny laugh and crawls in beside him, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his forehead as Kurt hugs him back.

"Thank you," Kurt finally says. "That was…just, thank you."

"You're welcome. Anytime. And I mean that."

"I know," Kurt assures him, and they're quiet for a moment until he speaks again. "I'll miss you. When I go to New York."

"We still have the summer," Blaine reminds him. "And you'll still have Rachel with you."

"Heaven forbid," Kurt rolls his eyes even though he's smiling because Blaine knows as well as anybody that Kurt and Rachel are much closer than either would like anybody to believe. "Can I stay for the night?"

"Well, considering that you're _supposed _to be at Mercedes' anyway, I think I can accommodate you."

"Good. Because I'm too tired to drive anywhere," Kurt admits, shifting to throw a leg over Blaine's in a move that seems far too practiced before he settles down again. "And really, it was wonderful. Much better than all of the stories I've heard, at any rate."

"You mean mine and Finn's?"

"Quinn got pregnant," Kurt reminds him, and Blaine nods in agreement.

"So you're telling people how wonderful it was, then?" he asks jokingly, and Kurt sighs.

"Maybe. Not that I don't want to, babe, but you know how people are. They're fine with me being gay and dating and everything, but as soon as it comes to actual sodomy?" Kurt makes a face that clearly states how _he _feels about it and Blaine snorts. "Besides, I'd scar Finn for life. I'd rather have him not looking at me like I'm going to jump him, thank you very much."

"He's not still on about that, is he?" Blaine sighs, and Kurt shrugs.

"No. He's fine. But…"

"You still like him?"

Kurt makes a non-committal sound and doesn't answer, and while Blaine's not sure what that means, he's pretty sure that part of you never forgets your first love, no matter how the situation turns out. But it's not important, not really, and maybe there's a little bit of smugness on Blaine's part because _Kurt Hummel wanted him to be his first, _but it's a very tiny part of him and not really that important in the grand scheme of things.

"Sleep?" Blaine finally asks and Kurt nods and kisses him gently, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah," his voice is rough, quiet, and Blaine hugs him closer and breathes him in, savouring the moment as much as he can. Kurt's staring at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes and looking impossibly angelic in the half-light of the room, at least until he gasps and bolts out of bed.

"what? What's wrong?"

"These are _$500 _jeans, Blaine, and I am _not _going to let them sit on the floor all night," he replies, fussing with them until they're neatly folded before clambering back into the bed and wrapping himself around Blaine again. "That's better."

Blaine can't stop himself from laughing at this point because it's so _Kurt. _"Never change, Kurt Hummel," he says affectionately, reaching to brush Kurt's bangs out of his eyes.

"I don't plan on it. New York won't know what hit it," Kurt says proudly, smirking, and Blaine has a feeling that New York _might _be ready for Kurt. But only just.

"Now can we go to sleep?"

"Now we can go to sleep," Kurt nods, kissing him one last time before snuggling into the pillow and closing his eyes, and Blaine slings an arm around his shoulders and drags him closer before following suit.

"I love you," he whispers, not sure if Kurt hears him, and he only says it because it's true. Nobody's ever going to mean what Kurt means to him, and he knows that they're not destined to spend the rest of their lives together as a couple or anything, but he really couldn't ask for anything more.

"Me too, babe," Kurt finally replies, reaching blindly for Blaine's hand, and Blaine feels something in his chest clench as he does so. Kurt pulls their joined hands up, holding them over his heart, and Blaine sighs and presses a kiss into his hair.

No, they're not going to be together forever or anything clichéd like that, but for the first time he thinks he knows for certain that he'll always have Kurt in his life, and right now that feels like more than enough.

"We'll always have tonight," Kurt mumbles, echoing his thoughts, and Blaine starts chuckling until Kurt nudges him with his knee. "Be quiet. Trying to sleep."

Blaine gets his laughter under control and settles down himself, knowing that what Kurt's said is true:

No matter what, they'll always have tonight.

**Notes:**

**1. **I've never written straight Blaine/Kurt before, but I think it turned out rather well. I've also never written Blaine's POV before, but somehow the story dictated it before I'd even realized I was doing it.

**2. **Giuoco Piano is the oldest recorded opening move in chess, and often leads to a very passive game when it's used.

**3. **Not much else to say, really. Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
